


Take Me From The Hospital Bed

by HanEunSeom



Series: Oh My Girl's soulmates [2]
Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know if I can tag this with angst but well, Oh My Girl - Freeform, One Shot, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, i hope all of them are well and happy, i hope it is good, oh my girl deserves better, seriously i just hope jinE is well and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanEunSeom/pseuds/HanEunSeom
Summary: Society always tells you to follow your dreams, to find whatever they show and be happy when you find it; especially now that dreams are apparently the doorway to find your soulmate and the - most likely - only love of your life.Bae Yoobin believed that when she was a child; she would always daydream about dreaming and finding her soulmate.That changed when she got older and Yoobin found out that she didn’t dream, just like her older brother. Maybe it was a family thing: Yoobin wouldn’t have a soulmate.She convinced herself she was fine with it even though she saw how happy her best friend was with hers.Yoobin didn’t dream and it was not her fault, it was just how things were meant to be.That’ is… until a very unusually cold afternoon in the middle of July.***This is part of a series, but can be read independently





	Take Me From The Hospital Bed

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I love Oh My Girl  
> 2\. I know nothing about Binnie's family, so I just created everything  
> 3\. This is all fiction people, don't take it seriously. I repeat: fICTION FICTION FICTION  
> 4\. Stay healthy guys and don't self-induce a coma
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY~

“Yes, Seunghee-eonni. I’m doing good these vacations- no, I already told you I’m not upset that you went on a trip alone with Yewon. I’m actually very happy that at least you got out of that moldy college room,” she smiled and pressed the cell phone against her ear. “You two are the cutests soulmates I’ve ever seen and I want pictures… okay, I’ll enjoy my vacations melting inside my room without a decent AC while you two are- of course I’m not upset, I’m just messing with you. The weather is strangely cold anyway,” giggles escaped her mouth. She was truly happy for them. “Now go get your bikini and get some vitamin D with your girlfriend. Yeah, I’ll contact you later. Bye, eonni.”

 

Bae Yoobin ended the phone call and looked at the white ceiling of her room; she hadn’t lied to her friend, so why was she feeling so guilty? “Ugh,” she tossed on the bed for ten whole minutes before deciding she could take a nap, after all. It was vacation; what’s the point of not having classes to attend if your sleeping schedule doesn’t become a pure mess?

 

It didn’t take long for her eyes to close shut and her mind to slip into the usual darkness of her dreams - or the lack of them. Yes, in a world in which soulmates were shown by your dreams, Yoobin strangely didn’t dream of anything. Every time she slept, it was pure silence and darkness. Yoobin can’t say that it didn’t bother her at the beginning of her teen years, but now - as a well-resolved college student and soon-to-be famous actress - she found it pretty relaxing.

 

Yoobin wasn’t in a hurry to dream about someone; in fact, she was pretty sure she would never do that and would end up like her brother: hopping from partner to partner, without a need to give her soul permanently to someone, and growing tired of partners as the time passed by.

 

Therefore, the first few hours of sleep were unsurprising. Her subconscious was doing the same thing he did all the years of her life and things would continue like that until she wakes up at some point… at least that was what she thought.

 

Suddenly, the pure darkness was dissolved as quickly as it came, revealing a bright, cold hospital room. 

 

The place was your average hospitalization room: tall bed, covered in white sheets and pillows, white walls and ceiling, hard blue-ish floor, a comfy black armchair plus two white simple chairs disposed around the neatly made bed. There was also a large window from where a cold breeze came and caressed the furniture. It looked peaceful.

 

_ What the hell.  _ But ‘peaceful’ was not the right word to describe the mental state Yoobin found herself at. She wasn’t even supposed to dream and out of fucking nowhere she was inside an empty hospital room with cold air hitting her ethereal, dream-like limbs.  _ What the hell?! _

 

Her heart started beating faster and she truly didn’t know if her physical body was feeling that or if was all part of that dream. Nonetheless of which one, she was scared to the bone and wanted that dream to stop right away. 

 

She could make herself wake up, couldn’t she? It shouldn’t be hard.

 

And she tried to pinch herself, bite her tongue, scream out loud, but nothing worked. It was useless, she knew that, she had to get out in another way. Whatever that dream wanted to show her, she was definitely not interested in seeing. 

 

It was not like she had a choice, though, and steps were heard by Yoobin. They were light, slow-paced and extremely calm. Whoever was making that sound probably had a small body and Yoobin sincerely did not know how she came to that random conclusion and why did it matter; she just felt like it was important. Maybe it was the panic making her mind wander and create stuff. Well, it would be quite ironic to be having hallucinations  _ inside  _ a dream, but she decided to not overthink semantics. 

 

Yoobin was standing besides the armchair, with her back facing the door; her body couldn’t turn around when the faint sound of a opening door filled the room, so she stayed there, motionless, expecting some kind of weird lady with a saw ready to chop her head off, but she only stood like that. The door never closed and there was no pain, so… who was it?

 

She gulped hard and thought of slowly turning her head, but before she could do it, there was a faint giggle that simply made her melt internally.  _ Uh, what the hell…?  _

 

“Yah, what is wrong with you? Do you need some help?” the voice was sweet, high-pitched and incredibly… reassuring? “I don’t want to be a killjoy, but is kind of creepy to be standing in a hospital’s empty room just… staring at nowhere,” Yoobin couldn’t figure out why a voice was so clear in a dream, it was almost like the girl was whispering right on her ear. “Uh, seriously, are you ok?” she asked more seriously.

 

“I-I am,” Yoobin muttered and her voice was strange to her own ears. She never heard herself that nervous before. “I’m fine,” Yoobin said more firmly.

 

“Ah, thank God,” there was then another series of giggles. “Sorry for saying you are creepy for standing here. I guess you have a reason for that- oh, oops.”

 

“Is everything okay?” Yoobin said and frowned her forehead. Her heart was still hammering against her chest even though the sweet and docile voice was nothing but comforting.

 

“Yeah, I was just scratching under my eye and almost took my eyelashes off,” she laughed sincerely amused by that and Yoobin just couldn’t help her smile from coming up. “Sorry, where was I…? Ah, yes, you must have a good reason, I guess.”

 

Yoobin remained silence for some seconds before biting her lower lip. “I don’t really know if I do.”

 

“You… don’t?”

 

“It’s a little complicated, you see,” she said with a sigh. “I never went through this before.”

 

The girl hummed in understanding and Yoobin suddenly felt something… odd. Were dreams to be that controllable? Was it normal that she could just interact normally with whoever was that person? Was she supposed to be free to talk whatever she wanted? Wasn’t things there a little too weird?

 

“I guess there is a first time for everyone… or not,” the girl laughed again. “Maybe I’m just used to it by now.”

 

“Used…?”

 

There was a longer pause this time and a short sigh. Something was really weird in that dream. Yoobin could almost see the girl shrugging when she spoke again, “well, after sometime stuck here, I guess you kind of get used to it. I mean, I do have more years here than anyone else, but I still think it’s pretty easy to adapt after a month or two.”

 

Why the girl didn’t walk to face her? Why she couldn’t turn to see the girl?

 

“What are you talking about?” Yoobin asked with a weak voice. “Where the hell is  _ here _ ?”

 

“You don’t know?” there was confusion in her voice. “That’s weird… even if you are new, shouldn’t you be able to remember what happened?”

 

“What do you mean happened?”

 

“Geez, I don’t know, whatever accident or circumstance that got you to this condition,” she said and opened her mouth to say another thing, but she seemed to be physically struggling with something else. “Ugh-”

 

“What- what is wrong?”

 

“I just can’t seem to able to enter,” her high-pitched voice got up one interrogative tone. “Why is that? I was always able to walk everywhere inside the hospital… do you know what is happening?”

 

“Actually, I think I’m more confused than you are now,” Yoobin gulped one more time and tried to turn around, but her feet didn’t bulge. “I can’t turn around either.”

 

“Well, isn’t this the most weird thing- wait, why are you fading?”

 

Yoobin frowned and looked down to her body and the girl spoke the truth, she was really fading. Her skin was itchy and even though she didn’t want to go back just now, Yoobin was clearly forbidden from making any movements that would allow her eyes to set on the door. “I-I don’t know-”

 

“No, wait! I want to talk to you-”

 

And everything was dark again.

  
  


_ “What the fuck?”  _ Seunghee’s voice was almost comically angry.  _ “Are you telling me that you finally dreamed, but it was weird as fuck and you could speak normally and were unable to turn around and look at the person who is probably your soulmate?”  _ Yoobin hummed.  _ “I’m talking to the head of the Dream Department, they need to get their shit straight.” _

 

Yoobin would’ve laughed if Seunghee didn’t sound angry for real. Instead, she frowned. “What is wrong? You are clearly distressed.”

 

_ “Ugh, I’m sorry, but I’m dealing with serious drama here and I’m pissed off.” _

 

“What… drama? Is everything alright between you and Yewonnie?”

 

_ “Oh, yeah, between us everything is more than perfect, I’m just having some problems with this kid that freaking stole my ice cream and doesn’t want to return it!”  _

 

This time Yoobin couldn’t hold back a snort.  _ “Are you freaking laughing at me?! Ugh, come on, not only Yewon but you too? I seriously don’t deserve this shit.” _

 

“Relax, eonni, it’s just ice cream and, besides, I guess you already had ice cream for a life-”

 

_ “Bae Yoobin, did you just say it is _ just _ ice cream? Ha, incredible! Then your weird dream is  _ just  _ a dream. Now I have to go, you inconsiderate friend.” _

 

And she hung up. Yoobin looked at the screen of her phone a little dumbfounded, “I just hope she doesn’t buy six liters of ice cream to make up for the one stolen,” she said and started giggling - but then she stopped because that reminded her of the mysterious girl of her dream.  _ Ugh. _ Everything reminded her of that. “Well, I guess I can’t help it,” she sighed and got up from her bed and left her room. 

 

_ Maybe I should go for a walk _ , she thought as she went down the stairs,  _ it will help me think.  _

 

Yoobin walked straight to the door, put her shoes on and headed outside; she liked the atmosphere even though it was too hot. Probably it would be better if it was a little colder, but she didn't really mind that now. The heat was getting to her head and the little sweat drops were miraculously distracting. 

 

She turned right on her street. Her parents’ house was kind of big, well-located in the suburbs of the town. She liked it there. Some neighbors went by and greeted her, there was the usual stray cat strolling by, and everything else shouted familiarity. Yoobin liked familiar things. She wasn't the fondest of new adventures or pioneering; that's why, even though she should be in a good mood, all her heart felt was distress. 

 

“What am I going to do…” she muttered under her breath and turned right again. “It's not like this is in some manual.”

 

Bae Yoobin remembered of a role she played when she was younger. It was a small thing - one or two long sentences - but it suddenly got to her mind and she couldn't shake it off. 

 

It was the role of a sick girl that was friends with the protagonist of the play. Yoobin’s character died in the end leaving her friend with the most precious thing in the world: memories.  _ Memories…  _ Yoobin’s mind drifted a little over this thought and, when her feet started to get a little tired, she stopped and ran her hand over her forehead to clean away the sweat. 

 

“I could stop and get some water.” The girl sighed and looked around, searching for some vending machine, but her eyes caught something else.

 

She was in front of a hospital.

 

Yoobin frowned and, just like there was a fist around her heart, she leaned forward and gasped.  _ What the flying fuck…?  _ Her throat started to close and she could swear it had become  of the size of a straw.  _ What the hell is happening with me? _

 

Coughing a little, she closed her eyes and tried to get a grip of herself. Yoobin had no idea of what the fuck was happening with her, but the memories of the hospital room in her dream hit her like a bullet train and, in the heat of the moment, her feet turned in the direction of the building and she just ran. 

 

Yoobin ran like never in her life. She barged into the hospital, ignoring all the nurses and staff that looked confused and scared that a young woman had entered there like she was escaping from some serial killer. In fact, she practically didn’t notice the stares. It was like her heart hammered against her ribs in a way that made her forget her surroundings. 

 

Panting, she halted in the center of the ER. 

 

There was something in front of her, wasn’t it?

 

Yoobin stared at the air, with her chest going up and down quickly. People with the most different problems sat on the blue chairs, eyeing her curiously. Her mind, however, paid no attention to that and her eyes widened, searching for something she had no idea what it was.  _ It hurts _ , she thought as her heart started to clench on her chest. The feeling of being too close, but too far was overwhelming and the confusion was even more unbearable.  _ It hurts so fucking much. _

 

Her already tight throat decided to give up and Yoobin blacked out.

  
  


“Hello?” a voice penetrated her throbbing head and her eyelids felt too heavy to open up. She heard a whine. “Are you okay? Please, tell me you are okay. Please, please, please…”

 

The sentence was weak and it broke her heart a little; the voice was soft and Yoobin recognized it as the voice from her dream. She desperately wanted to open her eyes and see the face of its owner. That, as she realized surprised, was probably the thing she wanted the most. However, her body wasn’t obeying her again, and she couldn’t even open up her mouth. Everything was stuck.

 

“I don’t know what the hell is going on. I never ever saw a conscious person here and I’m scared as hell and at the same time I want you to open up your eyes, I’m scared that you’ll be locked up here too,” her tone was low, but perfectly audible. Yoobin wondered if the girl was close to her. “Do you have any idea of how scared I was when I saw you barging through the doors? Even though no one can see me, I was so sure you looked at me.”

 

There was a pause and Yoobin felt awful for not being able to look at the girl. 

 

“At least I can see your face now,” the girl murmured sadly and Yoobin was sure she was smiling - probably the saddest smile on Earth. “You are beautiful...”

 

Before the girl could continue, the sound of someone opening the door was heard. “I hope I get to see you again.”

 

And just like that, Yoobin felt her presence weaken and her eyes were finally able to open. 

 

The ceiling was painfully white and that was the only thing she could see: a big, white lamp and equally white paint. Yoobin could feel the light cloth of the hospital gown she was wearing and even when she realized she had a needle on her arm, she couldn’t get the sweet and worried voice off her head. 

 

“Binnie?” a voice called her and disappointment filled her heart; it was her brother. 

 

Yoobin grunted and turned her head to see a young man standing by her side with wide eyes. They were very alike; people often said they would look like twins if there wasn’t so many years between them. However, no matter how alike they were in appearance, the two of them had extremely different personalities. Her brother was always a worry wart, while Yoobin led her life as carelessly as she could; her brother would always be desperate to find a new romantic affair, while Yoobin just needed one or two friends; her brother hated being alone, and Yoobin enjoyed the silence.

 

But one thing was certain: they loved each other.

 

So Yoobin felt bad to be disappointed when she heard his voice; she apologized in her mind.

 

“You okay, pup?” his frowned forehead was covered by heavy bangs that made him look younger than he was. “Geez, you made me so worried. I thought I’d have a heart attack when I received the call.”

 

“Gladly, you were coming here already,” she smirked faintly and he snorted. 

 

“Yah, I’m trying to scold you here.”

 

“Damn, really? You just sounded like a whiny bro.”

 

“Respect is something you should really add to your life.”

 

“Sorry, too late now.”

 

They chuckled.

 

Bae Yoojung reached her forehead and put a hair lock that was falling on her eye away. His smile faltered and he sighed. Yoobin finally asked what happened and his frown returned.

 

“I don’t know. I had just arrived home when the phone rang and a lady from the hospital said you had passed out on their ER. Fortunately, you had your documents with you and they got our telephone from some other hospital’s database… are you feeling okay?”

 

“Yes… I don’t know what happened too, to be honest. I just wanted to walk and for some reason I ended up running and blacking out here,” Yoobin sighed. “Sorry for worrying you, oppa.”

 

He hummed. “It’s fine. As long as you are okay, there is no problem.”

 

She was happy he was her brother. “Jung-oppa, Dad and Mom know about it?”

 

“No, I didn’t tell them yet. I was taking care of hospital papers because of some young lady,” he said and flicked her forehead lightly. Yoobin smiled and nodded. “Why? You don’t want them to know?”

 

She considered the idea for some time. “I don’t want to worry them… besides, I’m feeling like this isn’t some kind of normal situation...”

 

Yoojung tilted his head a little. “What do you mean?”

 

Averting her eyes, she thought it over. Would it be wise to tell her brother about the dream? Would he be sad? Maybe he would. She didn’t want to make him sad. Yoobin felt his hand on her head and she looked up; he looked so tired already, how could she unload something that didn’t even make sense on him?

 

“Binnie? What is it?” his voice became firm and she knew that now was too late to back off. Yoobin sighed.

 

“Something happened this afternoon,” she said in a weak voice. “I… I dreamed.”

 

“You what?” Yoojung blinked a few times and a smile started to come to his face. “That’s great-”

 

“No, oppa, it isn’t,” she cut him off and before he could protest, she continued. “It was freaking weird.”

 

Yoobin told him everything; she detailed the dream the best she could, even better than she did when she was talking with Seunghee. She expected him to have the same reaction as her friend; she was expecting a frown, a nervous laugh and dismissal. However, her brother’s expression became darker and darker as she told him. Yoobin started to get anxious; maybe she shouldn't have told him.

 

By the time she finished, he had such sad eyes that her own started to water. 

 

“O-oppa… what’s wrong? It’s nothing, right? I mean, it’s too weird, isn’t it? I’m sorry I told you this and-”

 

“No, Binnie,” he sighed and pulled a chair closer. Yoojung sat and took one of her hands. Then, when his eyes met hers, she felt like the world was a cold place and an awful feeling crept on her skin; she had never seen anyone look that hopeless, that sad, that… restless, and it hurt that it was her own brother's eyes that showed those emotions. “I… I don’t know what to say or where to begin, but…”

 

“What?” her voice cracked. “Oppa, you are making me nervous… w-what is wrong?”

 

He gave her a sad smile. “Pup, you know I don’t dream, right?” she nodded. “And you probably think that it was always like this, right?” she frowned and nodded. “But it wasn’t, Binnie. I dreamed once. When I was younger than you.”

 

That was new and shocking. “What? But… but I always thought that you didn’t dream… that is why you don’t have a…” her tongue halted and she suddenly she couldn’t pronounce the word. 

 

“A soulmate?” he asked and Yoobin looked to her covers. “I really don’t have a soulmate, Binnie, but that is not because I don’t dream,” Yoojung paused a little before inhaling a sharp breath. “It’s because she’s dead.”

 

And the constant sadness in her brother’s eyes finally made sense. 

 

“W-what?” Yoobin couldn’t believe it though.

 

He sighed and ran his free hand on his hair. “I never talked to you about this, because it’s one hell of a pain to even think about it. Only Mom and Dad know about it, in fact, and probably the doctor they made me see too…” he looked into her eyes again. “But I guess I should tell you this before it’s too late… damn, how unlucky can we be?”

 

“Jung-oppa… I don’t understand,” her voice was trembling. It was too many information all at once. 

 

“Sorry, Binnie, but cope with me, ok? Let me tell you what happened.”

 

Yoojung was fifteen when he first dreamed about his soulmate. She was a tall girl, probably older than him, and he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He didn’t tell anyone, even when he knew that his dreams shouldn't go the way the were going. 

 

When you dream about your soulmate, it is a normal dream. It can be anything: a stroll at the park and then you see the one, a world filled with ice cream and then your soulmate’s face appear on the sky, literally anything. But you are not supposed to freely interact with it; you are no more than an observer inside your dreams. 

 

His dreams were not like that though. He could talk with his soulmate like she was right there in front of him. The dream was always in a moldy, dark place and they could interact with the things that were there; they could turn the light on, they could pull the covers of the dirty mattress that was in the ground; they could hold hands. 

 

She was always wearing worn out clothes, he told Yoobin. They would talk for hours in the dreams and Yoojung would just ignored how tired she looked, afraid to ask why they were in such a dark and ugly place. 

 

One day, however, he mustered courage and asked for her name. She smiled sadly to him. “I can’t tell you,” she had said to him. He insisted and insisted and said that it was only fair that he knew her name; she knew his, after all. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to stay if I tell you, Jung-ah. You’ll try to search for me.”

 

He was pissed. Didn’t she want to meet?!

 

That’s when she told him. “Jung-ah, I’m not supposed to be here. You should’ve noticed it by now, you are a smart kid. It is not normal to be in control of your soulmate dream, you know that, right? Don’t you think this strange?”

 

He had denied, but it was strange. Her eyes sparkled with tears. “I guess I should go now, anyway. It is not right for me to be monopolizing you when you should be meeting new people on the street. It's not right to have you stuck with me... you should be able to fall in love with other people and be happy.”

 

Yoojung cried that he had her; why would he need to fall in love with someone else?

 

“Because I can’t be with you, Yoonjung-ah. I’m dead.”

 

It had hurt so much that Yoojung woke up screaming in pain. His mother and father took him to the hospital and only then he told them what had been happening for a long time already. The doctor pitied him and said that what happened was not common, but there were other cases. Cases in which one of the soulmates died and appeared to their other half. It was not something that could be explained by science, but the fact that their soul wasn’t attached to their physical body anymore was the reason they could communicate and control the dreams.

 

Yoobin was crying. 

 

“I never got to know her name, in the end.” He was also crying. “But I still love her and that’s why I can’t help this emptiness in my heart; I can’t help but try to find something to replace her even though I know it won’t ever exist, even though I know I'll love her until the day I die.”

 

“O-oppa,” she whined and he smiled through his tears, drying one of her cheeks with his free hand. 

 

“But, Binnie, I think there is hope for you,” he said and she wept. “I don’t think your soulmate is dead, you know? I did a lot of research after it all happened to me and I learned a lot of stuff even though there aren’t many studies on it. And I feel, after hearing what you told me, that your soulmate’s soul is not attached to her body, but not in the sense that she is dead. Maybe she’s in a deep unconscious state for a long time and her soul is wandering around.”

 

Yoobin sniffed. “Y-you really think that?”

 

Yoojung nodded and tried to smile truthfully. “You said you met her on the hospital and you couldn’t see her face, right? You two don’t have full control of the dream yet and that may be because of your physical bodies. I think that…” he looked around “that she could even be in this hospital.”

 

“W-what?” he eyes widened. 

 

“Soulmates are naturally drawn to each other. Well, your souls are naturally drawn to each other. Even if her soul isn’t on her body, she is stuck somewhere and it’s probably this hospital. That could explain why you came here with no reason,” he locked their eyes and saw how confused, sad and overwhelmed she was. Yoojung smiled. “I know it’s a lot, I'm very sorry for putting you through this, Binnie... just rest for now, okay? Maybe you could try and sleep again?”

 

“B-but…”

 

“I’m fine, pup,” he said and released her hand. Yoojung stood up and ruffled her hair. “Your oppa doesn’t deal well with his life, but he’ll do everything to help you with yours, okay? Rest for now, I’ll handle Mom and Dad.”

 

Yoobin watched him wave and leave the room.

 

She cried until she slept.

  
  


“What was all of this?!” the voice that was slowly becoming familiar to her. She was with her eyes closed again, but she didn’t feel desperate. “A-are you listening to me now? Oh, dear, I don’t know what to do, I’m so confused. This is just too much for my head and-”

 

“Calm down,” her heartbeats became faster when she managed to splurt a hoarse sentence.  _I can talk_ , she thought relieved.

 

“You are here!” Yoobin felt the small body approach her and a faint smile crept on her face. She felt exhausted. “I heard it all from your brother, I hope that’s okay… Binnie-ssi?”

 

Yoobin snorted. “Yoobin. Bae Yoobin,” she said and even though it was hard to speak, she kept forcing her voice out.

 

“Oh, that’s make a lot more sense,” the girl giggled and, damn, Yoobin was dying to hear that sound again. “But, um, what he said makes a lot of sense too. That’s why you disappeared the other time and couldn’t move… you can’t open your eyes yet?”

 

“No…” she said. Yoobin didn’t feel sad. “But that’s good. It means you are alive.”

 

There was a small pause. 

 

“Yes, Yoobin-ssi, it means.”

 

Another pause; this time longer.

 

“I guess… since it is like that… I can tell you my name.”

 

Yoobin held her breath. If she could, her eyes would have shot open. 

 

The girl giggled faintly. “I’m Shin Hyejin.”

  
  


It turned out that things were exactly like her brother had said. Yoobin couldn’t thank him enough and she couldn’t feel more sorry for him. But she was also happy. As soon as she woke up, she called for him and begged him to search for ‘Shin Hyejin’ in the hospital.

 

It was not hard to find her as the girl was one of the hospital’s old patient. 

 

Shin Hyejin was a girl two years older than Yoobin (she made a mental note to call her 'eonnie'); she entered in a self-induced coma a few years back, when she experiencing a heavy mental breakdown. She had been in that coma for a long time and most of the staff had given up on her except for her parents and the doctor. Yoobin wanted to hug them all.

 

Nobody knew why the girl just didn’t wake up even when her body had fully recovered, but Yoobin knew that Hyejin wasn't trying to wake up after another dream she had and they talked about it. However, her soulmate promised she would try her best… after all, now she felt like she could face life again.

 

Yoojung and Yoobin kept it as a secret from everyone, deciding that it would be better to not worry their parents after all they went through when Yoojung lost his soulmate. They promised that they would help each other when they would have to deal with the couple’s fury, but, for now, things were better the way they were. 

 

It was not long before Shin Hyejin asked her parents to call Bae Yoobin. 

 

It was another cold afternoon, in the end of Yoobin’s vacation, when she received the call and ran to the hospital. She barged through the doors just like she had done weeks earlier and gave no explanations to the confused nurses she met on the way. Yoobin just went straight to her room.

 

And, damn, her open eyes were so beautiful. 

 

The smile she gave her was marvelous.

 

And the taste of her lips were as sweet as her voice. 

 

Bae Yoobin couldn’t be happier in her whole life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you liked it ^^


End file.
